<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll take it all by SuperMechaAkira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830453">I'll take it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMechaAkira/pseuds/SuperMechaAkira'>SuperMechaAkira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Top Akechi Goro, bottom akira kurusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMechaAkira/pseuds/SuperMechaAkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a game they play, sometimes. Goro likes to push Akira, to see just how long it takes until Akira breaks, or calls their game off, or raises the stakes even further. Akira likes to see just how much he can push himself to keep up with Goro, or to get ahead of him, or just how much he can take before it gets too much - it’s fun, and it pushes both of them to do better.</p>
<p>In sex, much like in everything else in their life, their rivalry carries over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll take it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 3 of kinktober prompt was fisting so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a game they play, sometimes. Goro likes to push Akira, to see just how long it takes until Akira breaks, or calls their game off, or raises the stakes even further. Akira likes to see just how much he can push himself to keep up with Goro, or to get ahead of him, or just how much he can take before it gets too much - it’s fun, and it pushes both of them to do better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In sex, much like in everything else in their life, their rivalry carries over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why, when Akira’s half out of his mind with three of Goro’s fingers stretching him open, when he begs for “</span>
  <em>
    <span>more, Goro, fuck, please...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and suddenly feels Goro’s pinky finger circling his entrance, he turns around only for their gazes to lock with the same wondrous spark in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira kind of wonders why it hasn’t gotten to this sooner. He can’t say he hasn’t thought about it - Akira’s thought about a lot of things involving Goro, because hey, super hot assassin boyfriend that’s willing to push him to his limits in, well, everything - and it’s definitely something that he’s wanted to try - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro slips a fourth finger in and Akira’s thoughts vacate his brain temporarily in favor of thinking about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> he feels. It’s… a lot, even though realistically it shouldn’t be. Akira gasps, tries to will his muscles to relax. Goro seems to notice, not moving his fingers at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? I thought you wanted more?” he’s mocking him, the bastard. Akira breathes, pushing himself into Goro’s hand to show that he’s not backing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still do.” he replies, arches his back. He’s getting used to the stretch - he breathes in again, wills himself to relax. “Are you going to move anytime so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words get punched out of him when Goro thrusts his fingers </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s the good kind of pain - Akira finds himself bucking his hips into it. Then Goro starts</span>
  <em>
    <span> spreading</span>
  </em>
  <span> them inside, fingers brushing over his prostate, and Akira sees stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck." he hisses, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Goro is always so good at figuring out what he likes, at using that knowledge, and Akira loves that about him, loves how compatible they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't have to ask for more, Goro's thumb stroking idly over his rim, waiting. All he has to do is moan out a soft "yes," for Goro to start pushing it in, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira curses- he's never been stretched this far, it's overwhelming, it's - so good. He thinks he's shaking a little, but it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that Goro is pushing all five of his fingers into him, stretching him out more than he's ever had. Goro's gentler now, his hand stroking over Akira's side. Akira tries to breathe, to focus on the feel of Goro's gentle touches. He can take more. He wants to take more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Akira." Goro says softly, and Akira whines in response. "Akira. You're so good for me, you’re almost there, just a little bit more and, you-" it burns, but Akira wants more, wants to feel the stretch of it. There’s something cold on his ass - Goro’s pouring more lube on his hand, slowly working his fingers inward. He holds still for him, lets his body accomodate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels almost surreal when he feels Goro’s knuckles slip in. He feels split open, letting Goro give him anything he wants, taking it all in. He’s panting, his head buried in the pillow. His own hands grip at the covers, looking for something to steady himself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro...” he gasps out in awe when Goro’s hand slips further. It’s all he can focus on - Goro’s entire hand is inside him, brushing up against his prostate, going</span>
  <em>
    <span> deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sparks burst behind his eyelids, white and hot and - fuck, he needs to hold on to something, his thoughts fizzing out until all that’s left is the overwhelming fullness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” he hears Goro say, and nods shakily, can’t find it in him to form words. A hand tangles into his hair, pulls - he cries out gratefully, the pain bringing him back into focus, back to how fucking good he feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so tight around me… Fuck, Akira, my entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Goro sounds breathless, transfixed, like Akira’s surpassed his expectations, which shouldn’t be a surprise at this point to him, really, because Goro knows him, knows how to work him so well, knows how to mold Akira into the shape he wants without breaking him just because he knows Akira will </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Goro curls his fingers into a fist. Akira convulses, the hand fisted in his hair holding him in place. Goro chuckles, and Akira remember their game. “Deeper.” his voice comes out higher and needier than he intended, but it’s hard to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Goro seems to have regained his bearings - his tone is still soft, but the fond mockery makes Akira’s heart (and dick) jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder why we haven’t done this sooner.” he continues, and Akira voices his agreement with a breathless moan. “You’re so eager for this - I knew you were a slut, but this - so ready to be stretched open for me, still wanting more...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s hand slides deeper, and Akira keens, hips moving into it on their own accord. He feels so- good, like a puppet with its strings cut, only being held by the pull on his hair and Goro’s hand sliding deeper, deeper- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really enjoying this...” Goro remarks, and Akira realizes he’s been making sounds with every movement of Goro’s fist inside him. He moans louder on purpose. It feels like he’s being fucked when Goro slowly starts thrusting his hand in and out, but more - Goro’s hand is bigger than his cock, bigger than anything Akira’s ever taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro tugs at his hair again - Akira sighs. The movement of Goro’s hand speeds up - Akira’s gotten used to the overwhelming feeling, but it starts growing, rising up inside him, and then his mind gets a little scrambled because Goro stops, unclenches his fist inside him, stretching his insides </span>
  <em>
    <span>wider</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whimpers when Goro keeps his movements slow, fingers curling inside of him, teasing him. Then suddenly curls his fingers back into a fist and sinks in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>pressing against his prostate in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shout rips out of his throat- his back arches, the hand fisted in his hair going with him, and Akira’s mind blanks out completely, shaking apart as he comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s vaguely aware of Goro’s hand gently lowering him by his hair until his head hits the bed again, of his other hand gently, carefully sliding out, easing the fullness inside of him. Everything is warm, the afterglow of his orgasm making him nuzzle into Goro’s hand as he moves to brush a strand of hair out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ass still feels open, like an invisible force is still stretching it out. His cheeks get spread open, and ah- is Goro going to fuck him? He didn’t get to come, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a soft gasp from behind him and something wet splatters on his ass. Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Goro is lying down next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wraps his arms around him, leans into Goro’s chest. They’re both sticky - they’re gonna need a shower later. For now, he’s content with sticky cuddling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so perfect.” Goro says, voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, too.” he says back, smiling. “I kinda wanna do this again sometime… Maybe see how long I can take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>